TRUTH OR DARE YANG BODOH
by pureblood putee
Summary: shinobi konoha pada maen truth or dare, hm,, baca dunn makasi yaaaa!
1. Chapter 1

FOOL PLAY..

Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kishimoto ..

Summary : mungkin ni bkan summary ya? tp, critane Yondaime msh menjabat sbagai hokage, tp kadang dibantu Tsunade.

A/N : masi buat yang dah nge review 'Acara Sleepover sama Sleepover di rumah hinata, **inuzumaki hellen**, makasi, **sora aburame**, makasi, lo yang pertama kali review.. terharu, apasi?

--

Di sebuah teras Rumah kecil-besar atau setengah-setengah atau medium atau sedang atau..atau..atauu tepatnya di rumah si Naru. 6 orang Shinobi yang ga dapet misi lagi bengong sambil tidur-tiduran.

Konoha lagi adem ayem tenang minggu ini, Lagipula, yondy, sang hokage lagi bulan madu sama Kushina.  
waktu ditanyain ma naru, knapa baru bulan madu sekarang, yondy menjawab

'nacchan.. ini bulan madu yang ke 15.. jadi papi sama mami mau ke hawaii dulu ya.. nacchan mau oleh-oleh apa? pasirnya ? atau airlaut nya?'

duhh..

xox

didepan rumah Naru ada Rumah ino, cewe-cewe juga lagi pada maen disana

'dih, mereka enak ya? da yang bisa dikerjain.. sedangkan kita ? boro-boro mau ngapa-napain.. yang laen dah pada tepar bersimbah keringat gitu .. hh' kata anak bau anjing ber-klan Inuzuka

'Lha, trus.. lo juga mau kayak mereka, gitu, mau maen bekel juga? maen aja ma akamaru, ntar gw pinjemin bola ma biji-bjijiannya hanabi dah..' kayaknya anak brambut panjang itu lagi gerah deh.. napa kaga diikaet aja ye? uda tau panas, juga

'Kita juga maen yookk... maen TRUHT OR DARE aja deh. bwt ngisi waktu...' kata si baka-dobe-kuubi-duren-pirang-kekucingan-mataBiru-NARUTO

**DUNIA INNER :**

sasuke : hah ? maen bgituan? ntar gw dipermaluin.. aduhh, ntar image gue bisa ancur.. ntar ga da yang mau ma gueeee.. gimana iiiaaaa?  
dasar saskay..lu tuh tenar, penggemar lu bisa dibilang s-e-l-u-r-u-h cwe negri hi.. masih takut kaga lakuuu?? apa kata duniaa?

Kiba : ntar kalo mereka nyuru yang aneh aneh misalnya cium akamaru gimannnaaaa?

Gaara : ...

Neji : sebodo teuingg yang penting da kerjaan lahh

Shikamaru : nngghhrrrooookkkkk... _IKI BOCAHH_.. (author stress)

**Back 2 real**

'wahh pada TAKUT yaa? payah dehh.. temen temen akika niy..'

'YAUDAH KITA MAENN' teriak kiba yang mule panas..

'kita ? lo aja kale sama ondel-ondel' sasuke swt

'ALAAAAHHH.. POKOE SMUAE HARUSE MAAENE..'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dobeee.. ni ada bekas botol shinobiRite (sprite)'

'tengkyu teeemeeee'

'gw ajh ya yang muteriiinnnn... yayayayaayayayayaayayayayayaayay?'

'WHATEPERRR..'

botol shinobirite pun berputar makin lama makin lambat.. semua menyilangkan jari dan berharap_ 'jangan di guee'_ tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, botolnya mengarah ke arah...

SHIKAMARU !!

'nah luuu.. Truht or dareee?' naruto tereak ampe urat lehetnya mau putuss..

'...dare aja lah..' ucap Shikamaru while matanya dah ajep ajep.

was wes wos was wes wos.. 'OKEEY, KITA DAH NENTUIN, lo musti tahan ngantuk selama setengah jam.. tapi, selama itu kitakita pada ngegangguin lo biar ngantukk' kata si saskay sambil memperlihatkan evil look-nya GYAHAHAHA

'okee'

5 shinobi yang laen pada nyiapin barang-barang nya daannn mulai !

1. pake lagu slow... theme song nya lion king 'can you feel a love tonight'

ngeeeekk..ngeekkk..ngeekkk suara biola nya dah mule bikin ngantuk

there a come..

to the rest up...

..rolling wayyy... hati Shikamaru dah muai tidur.. taapi matanya belon

... just to be with you

can you feel the love tonight..

how's let to..

makes king and...

biola yang lebih slow berkumandang lagi Shika mulae ngoap.. "hoooooaaaaahhhmmmmmm'. tapi Shikamaru makei otak nya yang ai-kyu nya 200 lebih.. dia tiba tiba komat kamit sendiri ngapalin rumus rumus nya albert Enstein de es beh,  
5 shinobi lain mulai tertantang ...

'oke, shika, sekarang kita ke laut ya..'gaara dll make jurus pindah tempat super cepat ternyata, mereka ke laut yang seepiiiiiii bgt..

cuman ada pasir, air laut yang jernih dan awan kesukaan shikamaru

mereka mulai beraksi lagi.. nyuru shika ngeliatin pasir.. eee Shika malah kelilipan pasir..

suruh ngeliatin awan, shika malah bilang awannya berbentuk anggota ragunan yang mukanya mirip sama naru, saskay, neji, kiba, & gaara KURANG AJAR SHIKAMARU

akhirnya udah stengah jam pas Shika ga tidur, tapi, sedetik kemudian 'ghhhhrroooooooooooooooooookkkkk' yang laen sweatdropped

xox

mereka mulai maen lagi, kali ini, botol berhenti ke ke arah..

SASUKE

'truth or daree..' mereka berteriak serempak

'dare' jawabnya singkat

was wes.. 'teme, berhubung bonyok gue lagi di hawai.. kite tantang lu buat,NARI HULAHULA,'

'HHHHOOOOAAAAPPPAAAAA?? NTAR PENGGEMAR UE ILFIL GIMANA?'

sebodo teuing

'Shika yang ngedenger dare-tadi, langsung bangun, lari ke 'hom-swit-hom'nya, naek bajaj, trus berhenti di perempatan, trus disambung lagi sama angkot 37, trus sampe ke rumah, ambil handycam, balik lagi, trus dinyalain_ yaiyalaaah_

'apa-apaan lu pake ngerekam segala? Heh..DOBE ! mang lu punya peralatan hulahula sama kaset lagu nya?' si anak ayam gusar

'tenang aja teme.. kita bakalin nge-dandanin elu.. iya gakkk??'

'OOOSH'

-x-

lima menit kemudian sasuke dah pake kalung bunga-bungaan, iket kepalanya diganti ma headband bunga buna warna pink, pake rok jerami khas pantai Wakiki, pake kerincing di tangan-kaki nya.. pokok nya sesuke manies be-ge-te dahh.. use ur i-m-a-g-i-n-a-t-i-o-n

'temeee, SAY CHEEEESEEE'

_-JEPRET-_

'WOOOOYYYY... DOBE..' yang laen ngakak-ngakak

'yak mulaii' seru neji sambil nyalain mp3 cd player-nya naruto

saskay mule narinari goyanggoyang.. tangan nya membentuk ombak-ombak yang menari.. si saskay gemule begete.. krincing, krincing.. gelang kakinya bunyi, trus dia muter muter, and finally... selesayyyy

'PUAS ? PUAS ? PUAS?'

'shika, hahaha bagi hahah pidio nya ahaha yakkk..' kiba ngomong kaga bener sabil ketawa gituhhh,

xox

ak, botoh diputar daaaannnn.. kena di, kiba !'

_'MAMPUS LU KIB, MAMPUS, MAMPUSSSS'_ sasuke ngumpat-ngumpat dalem ati!

kiba ngeliat tementemen nya yang uda pada di dare akhirnya, die milih TRUHT

'okee.. lo milih truht, ayo kita rundingin' Neji yang dari tadi udah nunggu-nunggu truht semangat empatlima

was wos wos wos.. akhirnya si kyuubi bilang 'lo harus ceritain pengalaman yang teraneh sama terkocak yang dialami sama lo & akamaru

'LHA?? la gue lupa dooonnggg.. paling si akamaru yang inget.. Akamaru ! ceritain noh !'

akamaru : 'auk ! wof wof arrrgghh.. auk auk gug uk uk..'

Gaara : hmm.. Neji, sepertinya kita harus memakai 'alat itu'

Neji : Benar gaara, baiklah.. keluarkan 'alat itu'

Gaara : apakah kamu yakin akan mengeluarkan 'alat itu' neji?

neji : YAKIN DAH buruan keluarin 'alat itu'

'WOOOYYYY.. APAAN SI? DARITADI ALAT ITU, ALAT ITU.. ALAT APAAN?' teriak sasuke sama naruto yang kesel stengah mateee..

Gaara ngeluarin 'alat itu' dari gentong pasirnya. 'alat itu' berbentuk persegi dengan speaker berbentuk bunga terompet diiatasnya. Pada sisi persegi teesbeh ada label yang tulisannya 'ALAT PENERJEMAH BAHASA ANJING'

gaara ma neji sibuk utik-utik tombol tu alat.. akhirnya suara akamaru yang udah diterjemahin kendengeran.  
Kiba langsung panik.. sekelilingnya terasa panas.. dan mencekammm (halah,)

Suara Akamaru : sir yes sir.. kemaren malem, majikan Kiba (MK) makan satu piring sama Akamaru, Mk juga makannya ngejilatjilat gitu (_aaaarrrgh_ inner kiba) trus, minumnya juga.. malemya MK ngompol sampe bekas ompolannya bentuk mukanya Akamaru (_stop-it-right-now_-inner-)

yang laen pada sweatdroppep sambil ngakak ngakak kayak sapi gila

Suara Akamaru : Habis itu, MK Kalo tidur masih bawa boneka anjing yang mirip banget sama mukanye die sendiri..(_YOU, SHUT UP, DI-OU-JI._.-dog-)

GYYYAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHa

Suara Akamaru : trus tadi pagi ada telpon dari dokter, dokter bilang kalo MK ngidap penyakiiiiitttt... DOG-COMPLEXXXX.. (kiba tepar bersimbah darah dan nanah)

BBBWWWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAAHAHAHAH

XOX

bOTOL shinobirite beputar dan mengarah ke arah... GG..GGG...(pasti dah tau sapah) SABAKU NO GAARA

saskay semangat, langsung nanyain 'TRUTH OR DAREEEEE??'

gaara ngejawab tanpa ekspresi (bukan ekskresi yaaa okok?) '..dare..'

satsitwas weswos wes kewes kewes babblass angineee (lha?)

'gaara..' Muka naruBeruk kayak orang nahan boker 7 taun 7 bulann, 'lo harus.. MAU KITE DANDANIN...HAHAHAHA'e.. aer muka si beruk berubah menjadi rianggembira

gaara pasrah aja nihh langsung duduk di korsi kusus..

Sasuke : pertama-tama dan yang paling utama, mukae gaara musti di dandanin doooonngggggg.. okeh, gue apus eye liner plus maskara nya.. hah? YA AMMPUUNNN INI REVLON YA? SELERA KOSMETIK LO BAGUS AMAAATTT.  
stret sret NAHH JADIIII

Neji : bagian rambut..? gue sama shikamaru AHLINYAAA..

Shika : oooshhh sret sret

Kiba : udah bangun bagian busana?? gue ma naruBeruk Ahlinya.. iya ga 'ruk?

Naru : kurang AJAR LUU... DOG-COMPLEXX sret sret jaaadiiiiiii...

definisi Gaara :  
Ggara super cantiiiikk begete, eye linernya yang super tebelnya itu, diapus, gantinya eye shadow pink mudaaaa banget sedikit dicampur sama warna pink yang lebih tua menghiasi kelopak matanya (tsaaahhh si Autho.. bahasa nya) bulu matanya dipercantik dengan maskara. pipi gaara diberi sentuhan blush on pink mudaaa.. bibir Gaara pakai lip gloss warna peach.

Rambut gaara yang asalnya jabrik-jabrik dikasih hair extention se punggun sama neji, potongan hair extentionnya dirapi-in sama shika pake potongan layer panjang. Tidak lupa diberi sentuhan poni menyamping di jidat nya. Si shika ga tau ngapai ramburnya si gaara, ampe diplintir-plintir..

Naru sama Kiba minjem bajunya temari (ga modhuall) gaun warna putih, dengan sepetu hak 13 cm \. Ampe si gaara jatoh stiap 2 koma 6374682374637452 detik sekali.

(abis nulis ini, author ditendang ampe ke nyu jelan -new zealand- ama fangirls-nya Gaara -MAMPUS LUU- tereak Gaara sambil terisak)

'Coba Gaara cewe', pasti dah gua pacarin kaleee' kiba kesenengan poto bareng sama Gaara

'apaannn cobba bilang sekali llaggiiii...' Gaara menatap kiba dengan hawa neraka tingkat tigabelas

'e..enggak... itu.. tadi ada anak ayam ngesot sama rubah keselek biji duren..'

'mana?' Gaara ga percaya

'noh' nunjuk naru ma sasu yang berakhir dengan teparnya kiba bersimbah darah dan nanah (lagi?)

xox

**FIN**

**putee : ngegantung begete ya ceritanya? kalo pada ngeripiu, saia lanjutin dahhhh...**

**Kiba : gua mao protess.. masa gua ngidap Dog complex si? jahat amat si lu!!**

**putee : lha? trus ngidap appaan dun?**

**Kiba : akamaru complex dijawab dengan tenang**

**putee : samasajaDOBEE**

**Sasuke : Gua Gua Gua .. Gua juga mau protes neh, phuteennnn**

**putee : Hoaaahhhhmm.. paan lagi?**

**Sasuke : Masa gue nari hulahula si?? emang ga da yang lain appa??**

**putee : yaudah, lu besokbesok nari jaipongan aje yahh? phuten dah males**

**Sasuke : hnn, sepertinya menarikk, asyikasyik.. mau coba ahh.. pegi ke tempat les narinya guru si Author**

**Gaara : Sabaku.. blon selese nge-jutsunya**

**putee : ekhhh.. apa-apaan lu Gaara ? nagpaen maen Sabaku-sabakuan di seneeeehhh..**

**Gaara : enak koe wae jadiin inyong cewe**

**putee : apa-apaan lu pake bahasa begituaann?? auhor stress**

**Gaara : Lha sampeyan kan sing authornya .. inyong tak mangkat ndulu.. bubyee**

**NejiNaru : Kita mau protess, ko kite ga kena truth or dare sii??**

**putee : kite? lu aja kale sama Canis familiaris**

**Semua : apaan tu?**

**putee : bangsanya akamaru noh!**

REVIEWW... ADA DI BAWAHH.. MAKASI MAKASI UDA NGABISIN WAKTU BACA PENPIK GA BENER INI..


	2. giliran Neji

TRUTH OR DARE YANG BODOH

**TRUTH OR DARE YANG BODOH**

**Chappie 2**: akhir yang aneh

**Disclaimer :** Paman Masashi Kishimoto ..

**a/n : **Tapi, critane Yondaime msh menjabat sbagai hokage, tapi kadang dibantu Tsunade. Sori ngapdetnya lama.. banyak ulangan, maklum, guru di skulah gw pada klabekan ngasi ulangan soalnya bentar lagi dah mau UUBe. Yang pada nge-review di chap 1 minta di update harus nge-review lagi ma yang baru baca, juga HARUS NGE-REVIEW DI chap satu dan duwaaaa.. enjoy !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sret.. wer wer werrr, botol Shinobirite terus berputar sampai samua dapat giliran kena truth or dare. Makin lambat dan lambat botol berputar dannn

NEJI!! Kali ini dia yang kena..

'Waw.. HyuuChan akhirnya kena juga yaa, mampuss, mampuss', Ejek sasuke sambil jingkrak-jingkrak (what the..).

'Heh ayam!! Anak tukang kipas (lambang klan uchiha) aja belagu ! Diem aja lu, mata merah mah (sharingan), tinggal di kasih _rohto.._ _iritasi hilang, mata kembali cemerlang, _gua donggg'

_-backing sound- _(a/n: dengan irama riang)

tikus makan sabun..

tikus makan sabun..

sabun mandiku tiap hari ..

(trus author lupa entah se-alay apakah teks lagunya)

Neji si anak alim kalo dah panas, ngatainnya ampe daleemmm..

Tiba tiba datang author entah-dari-mana, dan ceramah sampe mulut berbusa, 'Kata Ustad u-je, ngatain nama klan itu tidak baik, membawa bencana, bahaya, musibah, wabah penyakit, mala petaka, marabahaya, blukblukbluk..'

'uda, uda, nah, Neji, truth or dare?' Ujar Shika males-malesan

'dare sajalah'

'hmm okeh. Ayo kita rundingkan'

**-sambil bisik bisik-**

'eh, gimana kalo kita suru botakin rambut-panjang-nan-indahnya ituh?' bisik Naru penuh semangat

'jangan, rambut gampang tumbuh lagi, malunya cumin bentar.. Ga seru tauk' (Kiba)

'kita suru diya colong icha-icha punya kakashi, suru diya baca, trus certain ke kita' (Sasu)

'EROOOO' tereak semeuanya sampe kedengeran Neji

**-end of bisikbisik-**

'_kalo gua di suru yang ero-ero.. gimana nih.. Huee, gua kan anak alimm..' _ batin Neji sambil terisak.

Finally..

'Neji, dare-nya l colong mangga nya pak haji sarutobi yang super galak itu, yap!' teriak naru semangan yang emang dah lama mao ngeliat mukae.

'HOAPAH?? Si Lee aja, sampe matanya (yang _indah _itu loh, yang bulu matanya lentik) sampe ILANG sebelah' teriak neji sambil merana histeris.

-sweat dropped-

hening 5 menit

'enggak ding, gue boong hehe..'

'POKOKNYAH CEPETAANN' -marah-

--

Udah dua jam, tapi Neji blom balik-balik juga. Semuanya pada khawatir,_ -ntar kalo Neji mati, siapa yang bakal ng-jajanin guaa..- _ dasar temen ga bener.

Akhirnya Kiba inisiatip nelpon pak haji sarutobi.

Net not nat nit nut not not nit nat nut nut nut nat noe nit nit nooootttt..

Tuuutuut, tuutuut,tutut

'halo, kediaman sarutobi disini' ada suara berat di seberang telepon.

'wahh, om Asuma.. pecarnya kurenai-sensei. Ini Kiba, om.. mau tany..'

'SAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL OM ITU HAH?? Panggil aku, Mr. Asuma Sarutobi'

'ha? Kue serabi? Makasi om, tapi kiba cuman mau tanya, ada neji disini?'

'_sabar Asuma, sabar..cowok ganteng musti sabar_' batinya NARSIS GILA.. dasar om-om

'oh neji, nih denger sendiri'

Apakah yang terdengar? Apa? Lebih keras? Lebih keras..? bagus, kalian hebat! -dialognya Dora, ya kan?-

'APA ITU HA? SEBEGAI KETURUNAN SALAH SATU KLAN YANG TERBESAR DAN TERTUA DI KONOHA, HARUSNYA KAU MALU ATAS APA YANG KAUPERBUAT TADI, DASAR –piip-' (ngabsen nama nama binatang)

nuuut.. nuuut.. nuutttt…

telponnya mati

Tiba-tiba sasuke ngangkat kdua tangannya, 'marilah bersama-sama kita kita kirimkan al-fatihah untuk saudara kita,'

Terputus oleh isak tangis kiba sama Naru

'Neji hyuuChan bin Hiashi hyuuChan, bin Hanabi hyuuChan bin..'

'YANG BENEER!'

'eh iya map, yang telah berpulang ke rahmatullah pada..'

'EH, AYAM SIALAN LU, gua belon mati neh, gua masi iduppp. Ngakunya temen, tapi, HUEEEE' neji dateng-dateng sambil nangis..

'cup cup cup' tiba-tiba author dateng sambil bawa botol susu trus diminumin ke Neji.

--

**TOKSHO (talkshow)**

**puteeChan** : hoaa.. next cappie.. Naru yang kena!! Yang paling hueboh deh, uda gua pikirin si, tapi, males ngetiknya… next chappie muncul kalo reviewnya banyak, jadi.. pencetlah tombol imut-imut bertuliskan 'go' di podjok-kiri-bawah.. (akal licik ngedapetin ripiu #35) dan submit review kalean semuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

**Neji** : apa-apaan lu, gua di jadiin ooc geneh?? Gua kan harusnya pendiem, jaim, cool (oya?), alim (emang si), keren (ngibul), cakep lagi (whadda-piip-)

**Sasuke** : yok bacain balesan ripiu chappie Satu

**puteeChan** : oia.. Saskay, lu duluan gih..

**Sasuke **: oke, buat **Sora Aburame, **apaan lu ngatain gua mampus!! (mencak-mencak)

**puteeChan **: aa.. saskay! Elu bacainnya ga bener, gua aja deh. Buat **Sora Aburame **sama, gua juga mau ngeliat gaara, pasti cantik, ** Inuzumaki Helen **iyeh, iyeh **Oondagubrakitachi **heh, seenak wae, ndablek-ndablek. **AeroRange Uzumaki,** makasi. m4yuraa, khekhe, (mendengus dengan bangga).** lil-ecchan**, kiba hmm.. yang akamaru complex ya.. wkwk. **rEd-Ew**, nih chap 2 nyah. **Shara Sherina**, err, sbtulnya ada tanda bintangnyah, tapi ternyatah ga kliatan, okeh, ni smuana pake tanda kutib. **miyu201**, makasi (kisbai dengan noouraknyah)

**Naru** : yezz, tokoh utama chappie depan gua donggg..

**puteeChan** : biasa aje kaleeee..ohya ada quiz neh, bacain, Ba!

**Kiba** : aye-aye sir ! pertanyaannya, kira-kira, kelas berapakah puteeChan ini? Hadiahnya boleh ng-request satu fic ke puteeChan tapi NON-YAOI, NON-YURI hate them all !! formatnya :

Nama :

Jawaban :

Request fic :

**Sasuke** : jangan lupa ! baca n ripiu juga fic Sleepover di Rumah Hinata , authornya ya, puteeChan donggg.. see ya, (sambil ngedipin mata)

-fangirls-ny saskay mimisannya ngocor deras sekali-

**puteeChan : **owh-em-jiii.. saskay!! Elu kaga usa 'tepe-tepe' dehh.. buat Inuzumaki Helen, Oondagubrakitachi, Alice Glocyanne **KAGA BOLE IKUTAN.. ELU SMUWA SEKELAS AMA GUEEE... **

**Sasuke** : -kisbai-

-fangirlsnya saskay pingsan bersimbah darah mimisan-

**puteeChan** : review ! okok? Saskay berikan senyumanmuuuu

-Saskay senyum najoung-

-fangirls: TOTALLY DEAD-


End file.
